weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
NY1
NY1 '''(currently known as Spectrum News NY1') is TWC's first all-news channel. It provides 24/7 local news coverage throughout five boroughs of NYC. Although the regular programming is news, traffic and weather, it also airs several special programs like ''Inside City Hall ''(NYC mayoral elections: ''Road to City Hall). It is available on Channel 1 (SD) and Channel 701 (HD) for TWC's New York system. On Optimum at the same area, it is carried on Channel 8. History * Spring 1991 - TWC decided to establish a local rolling news channel for NYC. * 8/9/1992 - NY1 started broadcasting. * 1996 - NY1 launched ny1.com. * 2001 - TWC began offering NY1 to Albany's digital cable subscribers. * 30/6/2003 - TWC launched NY1 Noticias, the only Spanish rolling news channel for NYC. * 2003 - ny1.com became NYC's #1 news website. * 2005 - NY1 on Demand was launched. * 2008 - HD channel was launched on channel 701. * 14/3/2013 - Rebrand NY1 as Time Warner Cable News NY1 (same plan on all other news channels in Your News Now networks). * 20/11/2013 - NY1 now known as Time Warner Cable News NY1. * 15/11/2016 - After the partner of TWC with Charter Spectrum, NY1 rebranded as Spectrum News NY1. Content NY1 runs on a news wheel" format with the weather updates every ten minutes followed by rush-hour traffic. NY1 Minute is on every half-hour to bring viewers local news summary in 60 seconds. This is its hourly newswheel: * :00-:01 - NY1 Minute * :01-:02 - Weather on the Ones (brief) * :02-:09 - News * :11-:12 - Weather on the Ones (repeated) * :12-:14 - News * :15-:19 - Your News * :21-:22 - Weather on the Ones (details) * :22-:24 - News * :24-:26 - NY1 Lifestyles * :26-:28 - End of Half Hour * :30-:31 - NY1 Minute * :31-:32 - Weather on the Ones (brief) * :32-:39 - News * :41-:42 - Weather on the Ones (repeated) * :42-:43 - News * :43-:45 - From the Floor * :47-:49 - News * :51-:52 - Weather on the Ones (details) * :52-:54 - News * :54-:56 - NY1 Lifestyles * :56-:57 - End of Half Hour * :59-:00 - Community Calendar This regular wheel is broadcast 22 hours per day, 7 days a week. And these are several main programs that are broadcast on NY1: '''Mornings on 1' Debuted on October 23, 2017, Mornings on 1 is a three-hour live weekday morning newscast (airs weekdays from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m.) which is designed to help New Yorkers get an informed start to their day with a dynamic mix of local news, headlines, politics, weather and transit reports. Mornings on 1 is anchored by Pat Kiernan, meteorologist Stacy-Ann Gooden, traffic reporter Jamie Stelter, and business anchor Annika Pergament. In Focus In Focus is a 30-minute public affairs program that airs Saturdays at 7:30pm and is hosted by weeknight evening anchor Cheryl Wills. The program features viewpoints from a roundtable of newsmakers on various topics that impacts New Yorkers. NY1 Live at Ten Premiered on January 15, 2018, NY1 Live at Ten is an hour-long live weeknight newscast which delivers a complete summary of the day's news and the first look of tomorrow. NY1 Live at Ten is anchored by Cheryl Wills and weather with evening meteorologist Erick Adame. The 10pm newscast has outsourcing agreement with a local sports cable channel and sister network SNY, utilizing its staff at the channel's 4 World Trade Center facility to cover professional and college sports highlights after NY1's sports department was shut down in September 2017. On Stage On Stage is a half-hour program (airing live Saturday mornings at 9:30) that primarily features reports on the New York City theater scene, as well as reports on theatrical performances from around the region. It is hosted by Donna Karger, with Patrick Pacheco conducting interviews. NY1 weekday afternoon anchor Roma Torre, who has a background in theater, is the critic for the show. Outside critics David Cote (of Time Out New York) and David Sheward (of Backstage) also contribute reviews. Frank DiLella conducts on-scene reporting. The repeated times: Sunday at 9:30am, weekends at 7:30pm and Tuesday at 12:30am. Inside City Hall / Road to City Hall Inside City Hall (titled Road to City Hall during mayoral election cycles) is a weeknight political program (airing at 7) that covers politics both local and national. NY1 and its upstate sister channels have collaborated on (and sponsored) a number of political debates, coverage of these use Inside City Hall presentation.